Tempestade
by DanizGemini
Summary: Uma tempestade pode trazer à tona muitas lembranças. Milo x Camus Slash M/M Yaoi. Fic feita para a comemoração do Dia dos Namorados do fórum Need for Fic.


Tempestade

Não gostava de frio. E definitivamente odiava tempestades.

Sabia que aquilo era ridículo para alguém como ele. Tinha apenas 14 anos, mas não era um garoto, já era um cavaleiro e não devia temer nada, quanto mais fenômenos naturais.

Sentia-se patético, mas não conseguia evitar a sensação ruim. Tempestades traziam-lhe péssimas recordações.

O mal tempo no mar fez com que os pescadores retornassem para suas casas novamente de mãos abanando. Fazia uma tempestade horrível aquela noite.

A criança sabia que provavelmente não teria o que comer, mais uma vez. Mas apesar de ter apenas seis anos já reparava que por mais pobres que fossem, o velho sempre arranjava dinheiro para comprar bebidas.

Daquela vez não foi diferente. Vivia com o pai desde que sua mãe morrera e não conseguia se lembrar dela. Não sabia nem mesmo seu nome. O pai apenas referia-se a ela como uma "vadia", palavra que nem entendia ainda o significado, mas suspeitava pela entonação que não era nada bom. Tinha passado toda sua breve vida suportando todo tipo de ofensa verbal e cumprindo suas ordens, no limite que seu corpo franzino podia aguentar.

Mas aquela noite foi diferente. O olhar embriagado do velho pescador não continha aquele costumeiro desprezo pelo menino. Era ódio. O menino encolheu-se diante da ferocidade do olhar. O homem aproximou-se dele puxando-lhe os cachos loiros pela nunca. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas pela dor. Pôde sentir o cheio de bebida quando o pescador falou com ele:

- Cada dia que passa fica mais parecido com a vadia da sua mãe. Os olhos e até o maldito cabelo é igual. Sabe por que se parece tanto com ela e nada comigo? É porque não sou seu pai. É filho de um qualquer com quem aquela vagabunda se deitou. E você sabe o que um bastardo desgraçado como você merece?

O menino meneou a cabeça negativamente, assustado. Por um momento até sentiu-se aliviado por saber que aquele homem que o maltratava a vida toda não era verdadeiramente seu pai.

Mal teve tempo de tentar entender aquelas novas informações. O tapa atingiu sua face com tanta intensidade que jogou-o no chão. Sentiu um gosto metálico em sua boca. E a surra continuou.

Para ele uma eternidade se passou, enquanto era surrado e ouvia as mais baixas ofensas contra si e sua mãe. Fechou os olhos. Sentia que estava prestes a perder os sentidos e torcia para que isto acontecesse logo, assim poderia deixar de sentir dor.

Mas, de repente, uma sensação estranha apossou-se de seu corpo. Uma espécie de fúria que jamais havia sentido antes. Abriu os olhos encarando o seu agressor e com uma força que não sabia que possuía agarrou o punho do velho, quando estava prestes a receber mais um tapa na face.

- Pare de xingar minha mãe, seu desgraçado!

A fúria do homem pareceu triplicar.

- Como ousa? É agora que vou te matar, maldito!

O garoto sentiu mãos fortes pressionando seu pescoço e teve a certeza que iria morrer.

Mas alguém entrou no casebre. Com um só golpe derrubou seu algoz. Foi pego no colo delicadamente. Olhos verdes o fitaram com uma ternura que não conhecia e a voz suave chegou a seus ouvidos antes que desmaiasse:

- Não se preocupe, está em segurança agora.

Depois ficou sabendo que o homem que o resgatara chamava Aiolos. Era um cavaleiro de Athena, da elite. E com grande espanto soube que ele também era destinado a ser um destes cavaleiros.

Era difícil de acreditar, mas se o tal Aiolos dizia que ele iria ser forte e se tornar um grande cavaleiros decidiu crer nas palavras de seu salvador. Daquele dia em diante prometeu que iria tornar-se forte. Que nunca mais alguém o humilharia daquela maneira. Que iria defender os mais fracos contra qualquer tipo de injustiça.

Tinha conseguido manter sua promessa. Mas não havia sido fácil.

Já havia um ano que estava no santuário e adaptava-se bem. Saga e Aiolos comentavam que o aprendiz possuía um talento bélico inato. Terminou o dia cansado, mas satisfeito pelos elogios. Foi dormir tranquilo.

Porém, de madrugada, houve uma daquelas tempestades. Sempre que chovia daquela maneira ele acordava sobressaltado e não conseguia evitar as lágrimas teimosas que invadiam-lhe a face.


End file.
